


Cleanse

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [26]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Developing Relationship, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hanging Out, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Minor Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Older Characters, Polyamory, Questioning, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She loses herself to the kaleidoscopic, vibrant pink of the disco roller-rink, and her thoughts of yearning for her friends.





	Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh! Who is excited for Season 3!? It looks like it's gonna be amazing! And I'M A BIG STONCY FAN but hell I love Kalancy too so why not throw all 4 of them together!? SOMEBODY'S GOTTA DO IT. MIGHT AS WELL BE ME. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had!
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

Hanging out in the movie theater's alleyway or at the quarry is so last year.

Nancy fluffs up her permed bangs and checks for broccoli in her teeth, driving out to **SKATELAND** , right smack in the centerway of Hawkins, Indiana. Anyone worth a damn goes on the weekend.

There's no cameras set up — except for the backdoor corridor. She heard that Angelina C. Cunningham got caught with Tommy H. in there, her neon-bright panties crumpled down to her ankles and Tommy H.'s dick hanging out in the open. The late-night crew got them banned from the rink for the first few weeks of summer, until Angelina's hotshot lawyer dad raised hell.

She leaves Mike with his little girlfriend El at the arcade (and his little boyfriend Will Byers meeting them at the glass, swinging doors — Nancy doesn't ever bring up Mike's choice in dating, especially _not_ in front of their mom and dad — besides, she's already been questioning the depths of her _own_ sexuality with her own friends) and peers at Kali across the passenger-seat.

Her violet-tinged hair washed out. Kali's fingers, warm and brown, lace into Nancy's hand, as they roll into the street.

El's sister hasn't been in town long, but there's an undeniable magnetism and mystery about Kali. She refuses to tell Nancy about her life in Chicago, or Pittsburgh, insisting that wherever El is… Kali wants to make a new life designed with her family in mind.

Nancy didn't bring it up again, on an early June morning on Hopper's porch, listening to the soft, steady chirp of insects and a motorboat whirring in the distance on the lake and feeling Kali's plush lips hovering over hers, almost bashful. Kali's heartbeat racing through her shirt when Nancy closed her eyes serenely and accidentally dragged a hand over the other woman's breast. Up to Kali's cheek and cupping the side of her face, sucking gently on Kali's bottom lip. She's _warm_.

Jonathan only smiled quietly, when Nancy frantically explained what happened, not sure what his reaction would be. Steve, however, burst out laughing and hugged her, pecking Nancy's temple. He's been the only one in their friend-circle who took everything with stride — getting back with Nancy while she's still seeing Jonathan, having a heart-to-heart with Jonathan about his romantic feelings about Nancy and then _kissing_ Jonathan, convincing Jonathan and Nancy that an open relationship between all of them would be more beneficial than he and Jonathan focusing on Nancy, and now Nancy kissing another girl…

"You two are late," Steve declares, leaning back further on the hood of Jonathan's car. Like he hasn't just been caught in an intense, moaning embrace with Jonathan. Their boyfriend grumbles, walking away, correcting his belt-buckle loosened by Steve's hands, Jonathan's expression reddening when Nancy slyly presses their mouths together, giggling.

Kali tilts an eyebrow. "And you two seem busy," she murmurs, faintly smirking. "Making out in a dark parking lot… that's a little cliche."

"Oh, it was getting _hard_ to resist him—"

"—shut up," Jonathan groans, rubbing his hands over his face. Nancy and Steve's giggles echoes around them.

They enter the building, arguing about who pays for the rental roller-skates over the noises of loud, happy shrieking and music blaring overhead. Kali falls down on the wooden floor, unable to navigate her balance, lifted up to her feet by Steve and Jonathan. Nancy watches them fondly, as Steven encourages her to glide forward, and Jonathan touches Kali's upper back.

She loses herself to the kaleidoscopic, vibrant pink of the disco roller-rink, and her thoughts of yearning for her friends.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 26](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Questioning** " and I don't see why Nancy or any of them couldn't be questioning their sexualities,,, I did it while I was much younger. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 26 which is "Sex at work/school/ancestral home/other wildly inappropriate location, public/semi public sex" & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
